


Netflix and Chill?

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Time, High School AU, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild non-con, Misunderstandings, Netflix and Chill, Oblivious Merlin, Pining Arthur, Some Humor, Teen Arthur, Teen Merlin, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur has a big crush on his nerdy best friend Merlin. He half-jokingly offers him to come over to "Netflix and Chill". He's amazed and happy when Merlin says yes, but what he doesn't know is that Merlin doesn't actually know what that means...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this kinda American just cause I used "thirsty". Do British people say "thirsty"????? IDFK dudez

_Netflix and Chill - an invitation to go over to someone's house for sex while Netflix is playing_

Arthur has liked Merlin for a while now, ever since they met in seventh grade. Merlin Emrys was a new student at Camelot Junior High. He had been skinny and short and positively tiny. And adorable. He couldn't forget how adorable the boy was with those big blue eyes looking even bigger behind his round glasses.

When the teacher told Merlin to take a seat in front of Arthur, the blonde boy had leaned over to tell him, "You look like Harry Potter." In reality, he didn't. It was just because his glasses were round and his hair was black but that was about it.

Merlin had turned around and said very seriously: "And you look like a prat." Then he turned around with a harrumph. Arthur kept pestering him from then on, not realizing that he teased him because he had a big fat crush on Merlin. Not until Morgana commented it on it.

"You like him! You like him!" she had teased. Then she and Gwen started singing "Merlin and Arthur sitting on a tree~" every time she saw him teasing Merlin until Arthur shouted at them to shut up while blushing red. He eventually came to terms with it and became a little possessive of him. Especially when that annoying boy Gwaine had started to hang out with Merlin in eighth grade.

And now, four years later they were in their Sophomore year in Albion High. And yes, Arthur still had a humongous crush on Merlin. Except, he being a prat, never told Merlin that he liked him since seventh freaking grade. He thought it was because Merlin didn't like him in that way but then he realized he never really made it clear that he liked him. After all, hadn't he dated like four girls by now? One of them being _Gwen_ of all people? Gwen who was Merlin's second best friend and shared everything with him? Even if they had ended things because both of them were basically friends who kissed _once_ , what sort of message was he giving Merlin by dating his (second) best friend? Arthur felt very stupid. Merlin has always said he wasn't the sharpest sword at times.

Merlin. The thought of him caused Arthur to smile stupidly. God, how he liked him. His smile... His eyes... His cheekbones that Arthur always salivated over... And of course his lips! Those pretty, perfect, pink lips... And now Arthur was horny. He had the hard proof between his legs. And dammit, he was in the middle of Chemistry! He thought of things to turn him off. When that didn't work, one look at George drooling as he slept did the thing.

The bell rang and class was over. Arthur took his bag and slung it over his shoulders and headed out to the halls. "Arthur!" someone exclaimed. He saw a thin figure make his way towards him with a bright smile.

"Merlin." Arthur said, hoping the longing in his voice wasn't too obvious. "Hi."

"Ready for lunch?" the thin boy asked.

"Yeah, sure." They walked together downstairs closely. Merlin started to chatter on like always.

"We haven't hung out in a while. I feel bored at home, doing nothing but homework." he said.

"That's because I see you practically everyday." Arthur said, though he really wanted to see Merlin outside of school. Of course, he wouldn't let Merlin know that. Didn't want to come off as thirsty or obvious...

"Yeah, but, it's not the same." Merlin whined. "I wanna hang out." Arthur narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"You just want to play my ps4, don't you?"

"Okay, maybe that too." Merlin laughed. "And you have Netflix."

"Might as well just Netflix and Chill." Arthur half-joked, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little serious.

He expected Merlin to blush and push him away, not to smile widely and say, "That's great! We should!"

Arthur stopped to stare at him openly.

"Whoa, really?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, sure." Merlin said casually. "When?"

Arthur couldn't believe this was happening. He felt his heart soar.

"Um..." Fuck, he couldn't come off as desperate to Merlin. He couldn't ruin this. "How 'bout...Saturday? Five o' clock? My dad won't be there and Morgana is staying at her girlfriend's."

"Okay. Cool. Can you pick me up?"

 _"HELL FUCKING YES I CAN!"_ Arthur thought, but he replied with "Sure."

Merlin smiled innocently, as if he hadn't just agreed to having sex with Arthur. Fuck, this was easier than he thought! If this was all it took, he would have done this ages ago!

"See you soon, then?" Merlin said.

"Yeah." And fuck, Merlin's sweet little face caused his cheeks to heat up and his dick grow interested. _"Down boy."_   Arthur decided to go for a kiss. He leaned over but suddenly, the intercom blared.

 _"Merlin Emrys, can you please come to the front office?"_ Merlin turned away and left Arthur hanging, eyes closed and lips tingling.

"Whoops, gotta go. Bye, see you at lunch!" He glanced at Arthur briefly then left.

Arthur didn't care much if Merlin didn't even notice he left before he could kiss him (though he'd be embarrassed at himself later for going for a kiss when they haven't even dated!) He raised his fist and brought it down fiercely while hissing _"Yessss!"_ He couldn't wait until Saturday.

* * *

**Saturday...**

Arthur practically jumped out of bed on Saturday. He cleaned up his room, threw away the trash, and put his dirty clothing to wash. Then, he took a shower, ate a hearty breakfast, and brushed his teeth. And he made sure his breath didn't stink. He put on a light spritz of cologne, brushed his hair and put on a red V-neck shirt, dark jeans and his best Jordans. For a finishing touch, he put on his leather jacket. Merlin seemed to be fond of it. He even caught the boy cuddling it at a party once. He walked with more swagger than usual to his Audi. He sped a little too much but who cares? He had a Netflix and Chill session with Merlin!

He arrived at the Emrys' household in record time. He rung the doorbell and waited. Merlin opened the door.

"Arthur, hi." he grinned.

Arthur cast his eyes up and down his figure appreciatively. He wore his usual converse and a Lord of the Rings shirt.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Arthur opened the door for Merlin with a bow. The pale boy giggled and shoved him away playfully. Arthur jumped on the seat next to him. He started his car and then zoomed away. Of course, Merlin noticed his hastiness.

"Aren't you, uh, speeding just a little bit?" His hand was tightly hanging on to the sides of his seat. Arthur sighed and lied back.

"Relax. I'm not going to let you get hurt." he said with a wink. Merlin's blush was very lovely on his cheeks. When they got to Arthur's home, his father's black Mercedes and his sister's sleek Porsche were missing. _"Good."_ Arthur thought with a smirk. He put his hand on Merlin's lower back and felt him tense a little under his touch. Arthur led him inside and took him upstairs to his bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable." he said. Merlin took off his shoes, revealing girly Sailor Moon print socks. Arthur snorted and tickled his long feet which resulted in Merlin kicking him away. "Only you, Merlin." he chuckled. Merlin's glare was adorable, he looked like a disgruntled kitten.

The blonde boy went to go set up everything. He turned his TV on and signed in on Netflix. "So, what do you want to watch?" Arthur asked.

"Sherlock." Merlin said without hesitation. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Okay, besides that. You always want to watch that."

"Um...Hannibal?" Merlin suggested but Arthur wrinkled his nose. He didn't want a cannibal in the background as he and Merlin made love. Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, fine. Then you pick since all my options suck.

"How to Get Away with Murder?" he offered. Merlin thought about it.

"I guess." he said after thinking about it. He wasn't really into it like Arthur was. "The gay guy is _really_ hot." Merlin sighed with a dreamy look on his face. Arthur felt a growl make his way up his throat.

"Oh, really? Then in that case we're watching Buffy." Merlin pouted at that. Arthur put Buffy on and it started playing where he left off.

"Oooh, Spike!" Merlin gushed and sat up. Arthur rolled his eyes. Trust Merlin to fall for the cute bad boy. He sat next to him in bed, closer than he would usually but Merlin didn't seem to notice, too wrapped around the white-haired vampire in Arthur's TV. The blonde boy studied Merlin's pretty profile. He grinned at his open expressions. But that's all he got to do for a good five minutes, just stare. He knew he shouldn't rush it but...fuck, he really wanted to see Merlin naked. And Merlin wasn't doing anything! He was actually watching the show! Shouldn't they be making out by now? Arthur decided to pull the first move.

Arthur slipped his hand over Merlin's leg. When Merlin jumped and faced him wide-eyed, he smiled and crept his hand closer to his inner thigh. Merlin's cheeks went deep red. "A-Arthur... What are you-!?" he stammered but was shushed by Arthur's finger over his lips.

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax." he said, then leaned over to kiss him deeply. Kissing Merlin was everything Arthur dreamed of. His lips were plush, and soft, but not like a girl's. His taste was just...muskier? Did that make sense? Hell no, but who gives a fuck! _Arthur was kissing Merlin!_ But then he realized Merlin was not kissing him back. In fact, he was frozen with shock. When Arthur withdrew, his eyes were as wide as saucers. "What's the matter?" he asked him. Merlin slowly reached to touch his lips and gasped.

"You...you just kissed me." he said quietly. Arthur laughed richly.

"Duh." he said, then leaned over to kiss him again, but this time he slipped his hand up his shirt to touch that lean chest of his. He slipped it up and closed his fingers around a pink nipple. Arthur smiled against Merlin's lips, but it turned to a pout when Merlin took his hand and pushed him away.

"W-what are you doing? Why are you...?"

Arthur frowned. Okay, at first he thought Merlin was just being shy but not he definitely was confused. "Um...aren't we going to...well, y'know..." he said slowly.

"Uh, what?"

"Well, have sex, of course."

Merlin turned an even deeper shade of pink when Arthur said those words. "S-s-s-s-sex!?" he stuttered horribly with a loud gasp. He pulled his shirt back down. "W-why would we have sex?!" Okay, now Arthur was getting a little pissed off.

"Look, you're the one that agreed we should have sex." he said.

"When the hell did I say that!?"

"On Thursday, stupid!"

"I don't remember that!"

"I said 'we should just Netflix and Chill'!"

"Exactly! You didn't say 'Netflix and have sex!"

"THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS, YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT!? SINCE WHEN DOES 'NETFLIX AN CHILL' MEANS 'LET'S HAVE SEX!?'" Merlin said that so seriously that Arthur was beginning to think.... _oh no!_

"Wait, you mean you don't know what 'Netflix and Chill' even means?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." Merlin said and oh shit Arthur was starting to feel the sting of rejection. Fuck, if Merlin didn't like him, then why didn't he just say so?

"It means to chill out and watch Netflix, right?"

Okay, never mind. _Merlin was a complete dumbass!_

"Oh my God, Merlin. You're such an idiot!" Arthur shouted. Merlin's mouth flapped open.

"M-me!?"

"'Netflix and Chill' doesn't fucking mean to kick back and watch Netflix! It's code for 'let's have sex!'"

"Oh." Merlin said quietly.

"YEAH, oh!" Arthur rubbed his face and put his head in his hands. "God, I'm so stupid. _Of course_ you wouldn't even know what that means. You're like from the Stone Age!"

"Arthur, I'm so sorry..." Merlin said softly, touching his shoulder.

"Forget about it." Arthur sighed. The last thing he wanted was Merlin's pity.  _Uuuugh, teen love SUCKS!_ he thought. "Look, do you want me to drive you home? I get it if you don't want to stay here." A part of him wanted Merlin to leave so he could wallow in his embarrassment and grief.

"No!" Arthur was surprised by Merlin's outburst. Apparently, Merlin was too. He blushed in an embarrassed manner. "Um, I mean, I'd be happy t-too stay and....um...maybe continue?"

And that was enough for Arthur.

* * *

 A few moments later, Merlin was riding Arthur hard while the blonde boy below him watched him with amazement, little stars in his eyes. Merlin had started off shy, he had blushed when Arthur put his tongue in him and opened him with his fingers. He was hesitant to be the one in control when Arthur made him sit on top. But with a little encouragement, Merlin was raising himself up and dropping down. His moans were sweet but quiet. Arthur wanted him to let go but he let Merlin go at his own pace. Eventually, Merlin started going at it faster, panting and moaning louder.

It didn't take long for either of them to cum, being horny teenagers and all. In about five minutes Arthur was rolling on top of Merlin and pinning him down. "Ready for round two?"

Merlin's insistent kiss was pretty much all the answer he needed. Three rounds later, Merlin was lying on top of Arthur's chest.

"We should have done this a long time ago." Merlin panted. Arthur hummed in agreement. Then, Merlin raised his head and frowned. "What took you so long?"

Arthur laughed and kissed his pout away.

 

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I have a BIG project I want to work on so I might not post in a good while. Not sure how long. But I'm going to make up for it with this fic :D It's going to have art and everything~ It's a Disney inspired Merthur fic called the King and the Warlock but that's all I'm saying for now


End file.
